Je ne peux pas te mordre à mort
by Yume no Kagi
Summary: Dino arrive enfin à obtenir un rendez vous avec Hibari. Ça va être intéressant. Yaoi OS personnages peut être un peu OOC.


Bonjour alors voici ma toute première fiction, je l'ai écrite il y a un an mais je ne l'ai jamais posté.

Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des choses qui ne concorde pas et pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je cherche un bêta si ça intéressa quelqu'un.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas ce qui est vraiment dommage.

Comme a son habitude Hibari surveillait les couloirs du collège de Namimori quand soudain il sentit un vent violent provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dehors et se figea. Là devant lui il y avait un Dino tout sourire le saluant naturellement. Hibari était pourtant sur d'être au deuxième étage du collège. Un hélicoptère! Décidement rien ne pouvait arrêter le blond quand il avait une idée en tête.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux je n'irais jamais en rendez vous avec un herbivore ! Grogna Hibari avant que Dino n'est dit un mot.

-Allez Kyo-Chan juste aujourd'hui il y a  
>moins 30% sur les puddings à la fraises à la patisserie près de la gare .Tenta le blond.<p>

Dino s'était maintenant avancé et allait poser un pied dans le bâtiment quand un tonfa se plaça sous son cou. Quelques curieux s'était rassemblés autour d'eux attendant de voir la suite des évenements, Gokudera et Tsuna en faisaient partis.

-Fait un pas de plus et t'ira bouffer tes puddings six pieds sous terre, murmura le brun.

-Kyo-chan ne m'oblige pas à te faire venir par la force, tu vas le regretter, ricana Dino en sortant son fouet.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, répliqua Hibari.

-Si tu insiste, j'arrive cria Dino, il s'élança, mais buta contre le cadre de la fenêtre, se tordit la cheville et s'étala magistralement devant le regard médusé de la horde de collègien maintenant rassemblée:

-Pas COOL, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Pire que cet abruti de baseballeur , moi qui pensait que ça n'existait pas , rajouta Gokudera .

-Tout va bien Dino-san?, s'inquiétait Tsuna.

Hibari était déja repartit vers son bureau, il savait que ce combat allait être sans interêt au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun homme de main appartenant au blond dans les environs.  
>Décidement en plus d'être faible les herbivores étaient stupides cela ne servait à rien de trainer avec eux.<p>

Dino savait que s'il voulait avoir l'attention d'Hibari portée sur lui il devait lui montrer son agilité au combat car la seule chose qui intéressait le brun était la force. Il avait bien essayé d'intégrer le collège ou encore de le suivre après la fin des cours, mais tout ce que le pauvre Dino récoltait était des coups de tonfas et le regard inquiet des étudiants qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas maso pour draguer ouvertement le type le moins patient et surtout le plus dangereux de Namimori.

Oui, Kyoya Hibari avait beaucoup de défauts, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi cet herbivore maladroit voulait tant lui plaire et visiblement le blond avait toujours plus d'idées absurdes et inutiles pour le faire tomber dans ses filets.  
>Il faut dire qu'Hibari avait très mal pris le jour où Dino avait voulu se faire passer pour un membre du conseil de discipline ou encore celui où il c'était invité chez lui. Oui Dino était définitivement premier dans la catégorie des imbéciles heureux.<p>

Au fond de lui Hibari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se rememorant les souvenirs des bêtises du brun. Accepter un rendez vous avec cet herbivore serais peut être intéressant finalement.  
>_<p>

Dino n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était nerveux, Hibari avait enfin accepté une sortie avec lui et c'était demain qu'avait lieux leur premier rendez vous. Il voulait faire cela bien et ne connaissais pas les gouts de Kyoya (à par son intêret profond pour la baston ce qui durant un rendez vous ne devais normalement pas servir). Il décida finalement que l'emmener au cinéma était la meilleur chose à faire (personne ne sait comment il est arrivé à cette conclusion même moi) et réussis à s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain Dino arriva dix minutes avant le rendez vous et fut très étonné d'apercevoir de loin Kyoya assis sur un banc en train de l'attendre. Il profita du fait que ce dernier ne l'ai pas vu pour le détailler. Le brun portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir comme à son habitude mais il n'avait pas sa veste et son brassard du conseil de discipline. Dino sourit en remarquant que les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas ses tonfas non plus.

Il alla vers lui et le salua puis un ange passa, très vite suivi par le bruit d'un estomac indiquant qu'il était l'heure de le nourrir. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger avant d'aller au cinéma.

Dino avait réservé dans un restaurant italien pour faire découvrir la culture de son pays à Hibari.  
>En entrant le blond fit un grand sourire à la serveuse et la réceptionniste. La moitié des femmes présente rougir prête à se jeter sur lui.<br>Le début du repas se passa dans le silence de temps en temps brisé par le jeune parrain tentant d'engager la conversation et par la serveuse qui elle, tentait désespérément de charmer le blond qui lui, fixait Hibari sans même se rendre compte de l'existence de la jeune femme près de lui. Une veine pulsa sur le front de Kyoya. Alors qu'elle ouvrait un bouton de sa chemise pour mettre en valeur son décolleté déjà plongeant, la tête de la serveuse fit connaissance de très près avec la culture italienne (notons qu'ici il s'agit de l'assiette de tagliatelle à la carbonara de Kyoya).  
>Hibari se leva et sorti du restaurant en ignorant les propos indignés de la serveuse sentant les lardons et les petits oignons et des clients assis à leur table.<br>Après avoir posé la moitié de l'argent que contenait son portefeuille sur la table, Dino couru à sa suite et fini par le rattraper.  
>"Attend! Kyo-Chan pourquoi a tu fais ça ?<p>

Hibari s'énerva

- Eh l'herbivore, je suis déjà sympa d'avoir accepté un rendez vous avec toi sans ramener d'arme mais si tu fais les yeux doux à tout le quartier faut pas que tu t'étonnes que je commence à en avoir marre. Une minute de plus et ce thon était nu et allongé sur la table avec une pancarte "mange moi"!

-Attend tu es jaloux ?, demanda Dino en fixant Hibari avec des yeux ronds.

-Interprète ça comme tu veux l'herbivore mais moi je me barre.

-Non reviens, je ferais plus attention, cria Dino.

Hibari s'arrêta puis se retourna. Il fixa intensément le blond qui déglutit.

-Ok, on va au cinéma et après je rentre chez moi, fini t-il par répondre

Dino soupira de soulagement.  
>_<p>

Le choix du film fut assez compliqué, Dino voulait regardé le nouveau film de science fiction et Hibari celui sur le Japon médiéval. Après des menaces et un coup de genou bien placé c'est finalement le film sur l'histoire du Japon qu'ils allèrent voir.

Comme l'avait deviné Dino la salle était pratiquement vide. Ils étaient six en tout.  
>Un vieux monsieur était assis au deuxième rang, un couple se bécotait au fond de la salle et un gars était assis pas loin d'eux et c'était déjà endormi alors que le film n'avait pas encore commencé.<p>

Il s'assirent dans un coin de la salle et attendirent le début du film. Hibari fixait l'écran tendit que Dino fixait Hibari l'ambiance était devenu terriblement gênante pour le brun qui malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrait pas, se senti obligé de prévenir le blond.

-Tu fais ne serais ce qu'un mouvement suspect et je te mord à mort, murmura t'il.

-Kyo chan tu sembles oublié que tu n'as pas tes tonfas je ne risque pas grand chose, répliqua le blond dans un chuchotement.

Hibari grogna, le fusilla du regard et se remit à fixer l'écran qui diffusait des pubs.

-Par exemple si je fais ça, dit-il en léchant l'oreille du brun.

-Ou ça, rajouta le blond en descendant sa bouche vers son cou pour lui faire un magnifique suçon, tu ne peux rien faire.

Le gardien du nuage frissonna il se retourna vers Dino et lui répondit:

-Je crois que pour l'instant ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas pas mais que je ne veux pas, je te colle ta raclé à main nue quand tu veux, murmura t'il alors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rouge.

Dino se pencha et l'embrassa. Enfin après tout ce temps à lui courir après il avait réussi à l'avoir.

-Je t'aime, dit il dans l'ambiance du moment.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais fit un micro sourire ce qui était déjà beaucoup.  
>Pendant une partie du film Dino lui fit des bisous et des suçons puis après un regard noir lui signifiant qu'un certain brun essayait de suivre le film, il s'arrêta puis s'endormit.<br>Dino se réveilla pour voir le générique de fin qui débutait.

Ils sortirent du cinema et au moment où ils allaient se séparer Hibari lui dit :

-J'ai passé une assez bonne journée, vu que tu m'aimes j'ai pas le choix je vais sortir avec toi même si tu es un herbivore. Tu es plus intéressant que les autres.

Dino sourit décidément Kyo chan était vraiment trop mignon.


End file.
